Secret Santa
by suzie2b
Summary: Sequel to "Tis the Season"


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Secret Santa**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **It was mid-January and memories of Christmas were in the past as the war came to the forefront again. Well, except for the small paper tree that Charley insisted remain on the dresser in the apartment she shared with her husband.**

 **##################**

 **Tully was sitting in the jeep's passenger seat with a comic book when Hitch showed up at the motor pool. He quickly looked around before he asked his friend, "I thought Troy and Moffitt would be here by now."**

 **Tully didn't look up when he replied, "The meeting with Captain Boggs must be a good one."**

 **Hitch leaned against the jeep with a sigh. "Yeah. Long briefings never mean an easy assignment."**

 **Tully smiled as he glanced at his friend. "Into oxymorons now?"**

" **Huh?"**

"' **Long briefings' … kinda contradicts each other."**

 **Hitch grinned and shook his head, then said, "Hey, I happened to run into Carl Jensen last night while I was having a beer. He asked me if I knew if you'd fixed the lock on the window at your apartment."**

 **Tully closed the comic book and looked up at Hitch. "Why would Carl ask that? For that matter, how would he know it needs fixing?"**

" **He said he heard you say something about it."**

" **That lock does need to be changed. It's real easy to open from the outside. But I only mentioned it once and he wasn't around when I did."**

 **Just then Troy and Moffitt arrived and the privates' focus shifted. Troy said, "I assume the jeeps are ready."**

 **Hitch nodded. "Been ready since two hours after we got back yesterday, sarge."**

 **Tully asked, "Where're we headed?"**

 **Moffitt said, "Out passed Ain Kana … about 130 kilometers."**

" **If I remember right, there's nothing out there but sand."**

 **Troy said, "There's been a report of sudden activity from both the Germans and Italians out there. Spotter planes claim to have seen a large encampment."**

 **Hitch asked, "What does Captain Boggs want us to do?"**

 **Moffitt replied, "We're going to go verify they're out there, and if they are we're to find out why."**

 **With a slightly sarcastic tone, Hitch said, "Well, it's not like the captain's asking for us to do anything difficult. How soon does he want the information?"**

 **Troy said, "As soon as possible, if not sooner. It's going to take us a day and a half to get to the coordinates, so let's shake it."**

 **Hitch blew a small pink bubble and headed for the other jeep with Troy on his heels. Tully shifted the matchstick in his mouth and crawled through to the driver's seat.**

 **As the engine came to life, Moffitt picked up the comic book that Tully had abandoned on the seat and smiled. "A little light reading I see."**

 **Tully grinned and put the jeep in gear. "Have to keep up on what Batman's doin', don't I?"**

 **##################**

 **Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully spent the night in a friend's basement who lived in Ain Kana. Early the next morning, not long before sunup, Lydia hurried down to wake them and found Tully on watch—even though they were normally safe in Ain Kana, there was always one watching over the other three. Lydia said excitedly, "** أن العدو هنا **!** مكي يريد منك كل الطابق العلوي **!"**

 **Tully had no idea what the woman said and quickly woke Moffitt. "Lydia's here. Sounds like there may be a problem."**

 **While Moffitt spoke to Lydia, Tully woke Troy and Hitch. After the woman hurried back up the stairs, Troy asked, "What's going on, Moffitt?"**

" **It would appear the Germans and Italians have arrived."**

" **How many?"**

" **Lydia didn't know, but Makhi wants us upstairs."**

 **The four of them hurried up to the main part of the small house. Makhi waved them over to one of the windows. "They just arrived."**

 **Troy and Moffitt carefully looked out and watched as the German and Italian commanders started giving orders and dispersing their troops. Troy asked quietly, "Where'd you hide the jeeps?"**

 **Hitch said, "Behind the shed in the back. Tully and I covered 'em up."**

 **Moffitt questioned, "Do you think they're looking for us?"**

 **Troy nodded. "Could be. They probably have spotters keeping an eye on things."**

" **If they do know we're out here, our job just got more difficult."**

 **They saw the German captain point in the general direction on the house they were in and several of the soldiers headed their way. Troy said, "We'd better get out of here." He turned to Makhi. "Thanks for letting us stay the night."**

 **Makhi gave a quick nod. "Not a problem, my friend. They will not find out from us that you have been here."**

 **Troy led the way as they slipped out a back door. At the shed, Hitch and Tully started to uncover the jeeps and Tully mentioned, "The minute we fire 'em up they're gonna know we're here, sarge."**

 **Troy thought for a moment, then said, "Doesn't Makhi keep a supply of firecrackers and smoke grenades?"**

 **Hitch nodded. "Yeah, I saw a box of stuff in a corner of the basement."**

" **Okay, get ready to go. I'll arrange for some cover."**

 **Less than two minutes later the sergeant returned and got into the jeep with Hitch at the wheel. They waited patiently, Hitch and Tully poised to hit the starters.**

 **Then there was a lot of loud snapping, popping, and smoke. Confusion reigned in the village as the jeeps sped out into the desert unnoticed.**

 **Once they were sure they were safe, Hitch and Tully slowed the jeeps a bit. It wouldn't do to needlessly overheat the vehicles in a part of the desert where there was no cover.**

 **Moffitt happened to notice the look on Tully's face and asked, "Penny for you thoughts?"**

 **Startled, Tully smiled a bit embarrassedly. "Sorry, I was just thinking about Christmas."**

 **Moffitt smiled and said, "Yes, it was rather nice under the circumstances."**

" **Actually I was thinking about who gave us the paper trees and gifts."**

" **I thought we decided Captain Boggs was our Secret Santa."**

 **Tully shrugged. "I suppose it still could be him … but Hitch said that Carl Jensen was asking about whether or not I changed that window lock in the apartment." He glanced at the sergeant and said, "How would Carl know about that lock? He wasn't around when we were talkin' about it."**

 **Moffitt said, "You're thinking that perhaps Private Jensen delivered the gifts?" Tully nodded. "It's plausible … but what about the book and cigars? Those were both in Captain Boggs possession before Christmas." Moffitt had a sudden thought and said, "You aren't thinking that Carl stole the items we were given?"**

 **Tully chuckled. "Heck no, sarge. Carl would never consider that. I was thinking maybe he had some help getting ahold of those things."**

 **##################**

 **When they were about a mile from the coordinates Captain Boggs had given them the jeeps were pulled up close to the base of a sand dune. Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully went to the top with binoculars to have a look around.**

 **Troy took a quick look and said, "Yep, there they are." He handed the glasses to Hitch. "Those spotters weren't exaggerating when they said it was big."**

 **Moffitt nodded as he handed his binoculars to Tully. "Yes. I'd say at least two companies. Maybe 150 to 200 troops."**

 **Hitch said, "Whatever they're planning must be big. They've got some heavy weapons with them."**

 **Tully lowered the glasses and asked, "Are we going in tonight?"**

 **Troy sighed. "Yeah, we're gonna have to. Captain Boggs wants information, and we're the only ones here that have a chance of getting it." He searched the surrounding area, then said, "The only cover I see is those boulders. Hopefully we can hold up there until dark."**

 **It wasn't much, and it was closer to the camp than Troy liked, but if they kept their heads down, they wouldn't be seen. The watch rotation was set and they hunkered down for the day.**

 **Hitch showed up to take over from Tully. As he sat down next to his friend, Hitch asked quietly, "Anything going on?"**

 **Tully replied, "Not much. Looked like a courier came in on a motorcycle about forty-five minutes ago. Other than that there hasn't been anything exciting going on."**

" **Okay, you'd better go get some food and rest before the sun goes down."**

 **Tully hesitated, then asked, "Can I get your opinion on something?"**

 **Hitch smiled. "Sure. What do ya need?"**

" **I've been thinking about what Carl asked you about that lock. There's no way he could know about it unless he was up there. Do you think he could've been the one who left the Christmas presents?"**

 **Hitch thought for a bit, then said, "I'm not sure, Tully. But maybe he was helping someone else by making the delivery to your place while the other guy got into our quarters at the barracks."**

 **Tully nodded slowly. "Yeah, that would make sense, I guess."**

 **##################**

 **When Troy decided it was time to go in, they crept across the dark, open desert to the encampment. The clouds that had moved in worked in their favor, as they covered the brightness of the moon.**

 **As per their plans, once they got passed the perimeter guards, they split into two pairs to cover more ground as quickly as possible. Troy and Moffitt took one side, while Hitch and Tully took the other. With Tully's newly acquired language skill, there would be at least some ability to translate for both pairs.**

 **Moffitt had surmised which tent the radio and planning station was set up in, so he and Troy headed in that direction first. Hitch and Tully were checking on supplies, ammunitions, and anything else that might be of interest.**

 **The only person Troy and Moffitt found on duty in the tent was the radioman. He was sitting with his back to them, feet up and wearing the headset as he snoozed. Troy put a finger to his lips to remind Moffitt to be as quiet as possible and they set about going through the paperwork and maps.**

 **Surprisingly, most of what they found was in English, presumably, and a bit ironically, to make it easier for both the Germans and Italians to communicate without translators. There were detailed plans for attacks on two different bases. They were to be coordinated so the Germans would take one and the Italians the other at precisely the same moment. A monumental feat to say the least, but not impossible.**

 **There was a sound outside the tent. Troy and Moffitt quickly hid behind the easels that held strategic maps in a darkened corner. An Italian lieutenant entered and smacked the German radioman on the back of the head to get his attention. The lieutenant needed a message sent. He took paper and pencil and began to write it out.**

 **It seemed to take forever for the lieutenant to write out the message. He appeared to keep changing his mind as to what he wanted to say, crossing out one sentence after another to replace it with alternate wording. Then he handed it to the radioman with orders for it to be sent immediately using their newest codes.**

 **As soon as the lieutenant left and the radioman put his headphones back on to start working on the message, Troy and Moffitt stealthily headed for the door with Moffitt snatching a codebook off the big table in the center of the tent.**

 **In the meantime, Hitch and Tully quietly made their way among the tents, avoiding guards on their rounds and occasionally stopping to listen to one quiet conversation or other. There was English, Italian that they couldn't understand, and German that Tully could translate. However, they heard nothing revealing.**

 **They found the motor pool and quickly located the fuel hidden in trucks under camouflage netting. It appeared that the enemy was either going to be there for some time or they were planning some kind of attack, needing the fuel to get to their destination and back.**

 **After some more searching Hitch and Tully eventually found a large tent with a guard and decided to see what was so important. To pull the Italian guard away from his post at the door Tully went around to the other side and quietly called to the guard in German, hoping he'd either understand or just get curious.**

 **Tully was rewarded with the guard sticking his head around the corner of the tent as he slipped around the back. Having seen the shadow disappear, the guard decided he should check into it.**

 **As soon as the guard was out of sight, Hitch took a quick look around before he went inside. He hid behind a stack of crates to wait. Seconds later Tully hurried inside and Hitch reached out to pull him into hiding before the guard stuck his head inside to look around before resuming his post.**

 **Hitch and Tully started to look around, carefully using their penlights. Crates and boxes were marked in both German and Italian. Even without translations they knew it was munitions that were stacked to the ceiling.**

 **They were just getting ready to distract the guard so they could get out when they heard voices outside. Though they didn't understand what was said, the hair on the back of Hitch and Tully's necks stood up and they quickly went back into hiding. As they slipped behind some crates, the guard and an Italian sergeant walked in.**

 **The two Americans made their way to the back of the tent and waited as the two soldiers spoke in Italian. After a while of waiting for the two to leave, Tully decided it was time to leave and pulled his knife from the sheath tied to his thigh.**

 **##################**

 **Troy and Moffitt were the first to get back to the jeeps. Troy never liked being the first because he'd worry until his missing men appeared.**

 **Moffitt watched his counterpart pace as he puffed on a cigarette. Finally, he decided to make some quiet conversation. "You know, Troy, Tully thinks our Secret Santa may not have been Captain Boggs after all."**

 **Troy stopped and gave his friend a curious look. "Isn't it a little late to be worrying about that?"**

 **Moffitt smiled. "It was Hitch that got him thinking about it. Carl Jensen apparently asked Hitch if Tully had fixed the lock on the window in his and Charley's apartment."**

" **Why is that so unusual? Carl cares about his friends."**

" **According to Tully there's no way Carl could know the lock needs replacing unless he'd been there."**

 **Troy nodded thoughtfully. "Interesting reasoning."**

 **But before the sergeants could elaborate on their thoughts they heard a sound that only seasoned soldiers would hear. Troy dropped his cigarette and they both instantly tightened their grips on the machine guns they held. Then they heard a soft voice as Tully called from the darkness, "Sarge?"**

 **Troy sighed in relief. "Come on in." When the privates appeared, he said, "Everything go okay? You took longer than you should've."**

 **Hitch said, "We got stuck in the munitions tent."**

 **Tully added, "I cut a small slit in the back just big enough for us crawl out through. No one should notice it."**

 **Troy nodded his understanding. "We found what we were looking for."**

 **Moffitt said, "They're planning on simultaneous attack on the American base at Atar and the Australian base outside Baquba."**

 **Hitch said, "Well, that explains all the fuel and firepower we found."**

 **Tully nodded. "Yeah, they're definitely going in to win. Looks like they have enough munitions to blow up a small country."**

" **Are we going to stop 'em, sarge?"**

 **Troy said, "Not this time. We'd only be able to do enough damage to make them angry."**

 **Moffitt said, "According to the information we found there's a few more days before they move out. We'll contact headquarters and let them handle that."**

 **Troy gave a nodded in agreement. "Okay, let's get out of here and find someplace to spend the rest of the night."**

 **##################**

 **They found a waterhole and got some rest. In the morning, while Troy radioed headquarters with what they'd found, Hitch took a turn at making a hot breakfast while Tully checked Bertha and Olive over.**

 **As they ate, Troy said, "I hear you've got suspicions that Jensen is the one that delivered our Christmas gifts."**

 **Tully smiled. "Yeah, I've been thinkin' that way."**

" **You know that Moffitt and I found out the book and cigars came from Captain Boggs office."**

 **Moffitt added, "And Charley discovered that the captain traded Major Gleason a box of candy for the wine."**

 **Hitch said, "You know, I did mention to Tully that it could've been Carl and someone else working together."**

" **Perhaps Captain Boggs and Private Jensen were in cahoots."**

" **Somehow I find that hard to believe."**

 **Tully said, "Well, the captain had to be involved somehow."**

" **I've got an idea." Troy grinned as he finished his coffee, then said, "Why don't we just go ask?"**

 **##################**

 **The Rat Patrol return to the base at Ras Tanura and reported to Captain Boggs. After giving a detailed report of what they'd found, the captain said, "Thank you, Sergeant Troy. As usual you and your men did an excellent job." He held up the code book. "And this is a definite plus to your mission."**

 **Troy said, "Thank you, sir. We do have one question though."**

" **Oh, and what would that be?"**

" **Well, captain, we were wondering if it was you at Christmas."**

 **Boggs asked, "Me at Christmas for what?"**

 **Troy said, "Were you our Secret Santa?"**

 **The captain grinned. "I wondered if you'd ever question that."**

 **Moffitt said, "We know the 'American Journal of Archaeology' and the cigars belonged to you, captain."**

 **Tully said, "And Charley found out that you traded the major for the wine we got, sir."**

 **Captain Boggs sat back in his chair. "I'll tell you … but you have to give me your word that you will never mention it again or to anyone else. I got the idea he wanted to keep it quiet."**

 **Troy said, "You have our word, sir."**

" **All right … it was two weeks before Christmas. Private Carl Jensen came to me and asked for help."**

 **Tully grinned. "I knew Carl was involved."**

 **Boggs smiled as he continued, "He said that since I know the four of you better than anyone, I might have an idea what to get you all for Christmas. After thinking about it for a day, I called Jensen back. I had remembered the book of archaeology and thought of you, Sergeant Moffitt. And I remembered you, Troy, once mentioned your liking for Cuban cigars. The private wanted to pay me for them, but I decided to keep it in the Christmas spirit. Then we had to think of something for Hitchcock and the Pettigrew's. I happened to remember Major Gleason receiving a case of wine and suggested that perhaps the major would be willing to trade for a couple of bottles."**

 **Hitch asked, "Where would Carl get something that would interest the major enough to trade?"**

 **The captain chuckled. "Well, if I have the story straight, Jensen went to supply hoping to get something to use as barter. Somewhere during the conversation with** **Lieutenant Hill it came out that the major is partial to cherry cordials and the lieutenant keeps a box or two on hand … 'just in case'. He and Jensen came to some kind of agreement and he showed up here with the box of candy asking me to go to the major for him. Jensen seemed a little uneasy about going to Gleason himself, so I did. It was an easy trade and everyone was happy."**

 **Moffitt said, "So, all Carl had to do was break into our quarters and Charley and Tully's apartment to delivery his gifts."**

" **He didn't exactly 'break in'. I loaned him the spare keys to your quarters, which he returned to me when he got to the Christmas party."**

 **Hitch said, "He** _ **was**_ **late getting there. I saw him come in."**

 **Captain Boggs nodded and looked at Tully as he said, "How he got into your apartment I have no idea, private."**

 **Tully smiled. "Apparently he came through the window, sir. I really gotta get that lock changed."**

 **Troy asked, "Did he say why he wanted all this kept secret, captain?"**

 **Boggs shook his head. "He only mentioned that he considers you good friends and wanted to do something 'special' for you. I have to admit that it made my Christmas complete, considering we weren't getting mail or supplies at the time."**

 **##################**

 **Outside headquarters Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully stopped before they went their separate ways. Moffitt smiled as he said, "I'm glad Captain Boggs trusts us to tell the story. Personally, I'm a bit overwhelmed by what Carl did."**

 **Tully said, "I just wish he would've come to us with the presents. Charley and I would've liked to thank him."**

 **Hitch asked, "Are you going to tell Charley now that you know?"**

" **Nope. It would ruin the mystery of it all for her."**

 **Troy contemplated everything while the others were talking, then said, "Maybe for Carl it's the giving that's most important. He obviously wasn't looking for thanks."**

 **Moffitt grinned. "You're right, of course. He did rather take pleasure in finding out how we enjoyed receiving the gifts** **."**

 **Tully said, "Maybe we can do something special for him sometime."**

 **Hitch smiled. "Maybe we can find out when his birthday is."**

 **##################**

 **Stay tuned…**


End file.
